Anything For You
by Traci
Summary: SMackedish  Stella has a very big favor to ask Mac.  In the past he has indicated he’d be there for her no matter what.  Will he still feel that way?


Disclaimer: Seriously? CSI:NY doesn't belong to me? Wow. And here I thought I was King, er Queen of the World…oopsy, wrong thing. Anyway, needless to say, sad to report, these are not characters of my sort. Bruckheimer, CBS, whoever else – yeah, all belong to them.

Rating: K

Pairing: Mac and Stella ish.

Spoilers: Nada, oh, well aside from famous Stella line at end of Season 2 hehe.

Summary: Stella has a very big favor to ask Mac. In the past he has indicated he'd be there for her no matter what. Will he still feel that way?

Author: Traci

Author Note: Yeah, yeah, I need to stop watching the X-files… yet another one inspired by an old ep of the X-files – season 8. Yes, I was one of the ones that did stick with it through the full 9 years :D. And Doggett and Reyes made it soooo worth it. Huh, probably pointless to beg Chris Carter to include them in the next movie or give them a movie of their own in a CSI:NY fic… sigh. Well, on the off chance you are reading this, consider yourself begged.

* * *

**Anything For You**

* * *

Stella stood outside Mac's apartment door and took a deep breath. She knew he'd be alone. She had called earlier to see if they could talk privately. It was now or never. With a strong knock, she held her breath.

The door swung open and Mac's face reflected the concern heard earlier in his voice. He stepped aside to let her in then closed the door. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

Biting her lower lip, Stella turned to face him. "No. I…" She swallowed hard. "I need to get this out before I chicken out again."

His hands rested on her upper arms. "Stella, you're really scaring me. What is it? What's wrong? Whatever it is, you're not alone. Whatever you need…"

Stella laughed dryly. "Mac, I'm fine but you may reconsider what you just said when I ask you this."

"You're okay?"

She nodded. "In perfect health."

Mac visibly relaxed.

"I'm sorry, Mac. I didn't realize that you'd think…"

He smiled at her. "It's okay. Now that I know nothing's wrong, ask away." Seeing she was nervous, he asked, "Do you want to sit down?"

"No. Mac, what I'm about to ask you um, well, it's only a tentative thing right now. I just need to know what my options are."

"Are you leaving?"

Stella laughed. "Would you stop jumping to conclusions! You're stuck with me for a long time whether you like it or not." She glanced at the couch. "Maybe we should sit."

They sat next to each other and Mac patiently waited for her to continue.

"We've been friends for a long time," she started.

"Longer than anyone else I've ever known," he agreed.

Her green eyes found his. "And I have never trusted anyone as much as I trust you. You've always been there for me when I needed you. Thank you for that."

He took her hand in his. "No need to thank me. I believe it was you who said that's what we do. We take care of each other."

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"Stel, whatever it is you want or need, if I can do it for you, you know I will."

"I've been thinking a lot lately. About life, my future…" She bit her lower lip once more before continuing. "I want a family, Mac. And I don't seem to finding the right guy anytime soon so, I was thinking of maybe…"

He smiled at her. "Having a child of your own anyway?"

Stella nodded, a bit shyly.

"If you want my approval, you have it."

She blushed. "Actually, your approval wasn't so much what I was asking for."

His eyes questions but, through their unspoken communication, it dawned on him. "Stella, I…"

"I know it's asking a lot. I know you want a family of your own someday with Peyton or whoever may come along and I'm not asking you to be part of the child's life. I just want someone I trust completely and who trusts me completely and not some random stranger that I pick out of a catalogue and…"

His fingers pressed against her lips.

"Do you realize how much you ramble when you're nervous?" he chuckled, removing his fingers.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Stella, I would do anything in the world for you, you know that…"

Her heart sank inside her. She knew it was asking a lot and she knew he would most likely say no, but to hear him say it…

"And I would be honored if that's what you decide you want to do."

Stella stared at Mac, unsure if she had heard him correctly.

"And if you wouldn't want me to be part of your lives if and when the time comes, I will respect that, but don't feel like you need to say that. I would love to be part of his or her life it you'd let me."

Her throat constricted so much she was unable to say a word. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she cried. "Thank you," she finally managed to whisper.

As her tears subsided, Mac pulled back to look at her. "Have you given any thought as to when you were thinking of doing this?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "Our job isn't exactly conducive to single mothers but if I want to do this I'm going to have to within the next year or so. What about Peyton, Mac? It's one thing for you to say yes but she's a part of your life now, too. She has a right to have a say in this."

"Peyton," he said thoughtfully. "I haven't seen you alone long enough to tell you. She's going back to England."

"For how long?"

"Indefinitely."

"Mac, what happened?"

He sat back against the couch. Stella followed suit.

"She got an offer from Oxford that she would have been crazy to turn down. It forced the issue of where we were going and, as much as I enjoyed being with her… In the end we both agreed we seemed to have reached a point in our relationship where it wasn't going to go anywhere else."

"I'm sorry, Mac. I really liked her."

Mac nodded then turned his head to look at her with a small grin. "Maybe we can have two or three little Stella' or Mac's running around since it appears neither one of us are having much luck in the relationship department."

Nudging him with her shoulder, she replied, "Don't count on it, Mister. You aren't the one who has to give birth!" She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I don't know how I would have made it this far without you."

Sliding his arm around her shoulders, he pulled her close. "I definitely wouldn't have made it this far without you."

Le End


End file.
